The Noble Girl
by doctortardis101
Summary: When The Doctor and Clara land in a 12 year old girls room who somehow seems to know everything thing about the Doctor and everything he knows things get a little confusing. But lurking on the streets someones waiting to attack the USA country...the cybermen are waiting!


Doctor Who Script_The noble girl

It is a warm sunny day and a little girl with neat brown hair is pulled up in the back of her head into a bun. She is writing on her sketch pad a poem. It reads "Do you know why i smile; do you know why i cry; it when a madman came;..." The poem never gets finished read because the tardis noise starts to sound and slowly the little girl sees a box emerge from thin air painted blue. she looks at it with big eyes. The pencil she was holding drops. She looks down at the poem she was writing. She finishes the last line "The doctor is his name",

-theme song-

The little girl looks at the blue box waiting for something to happen. when nothing does she decides to go in the tardis and have a look. She slowly walks up to the tardis and looks at it. She sees the door and with one hand quietly pulls it open. She soundlessly approaches the control room where Clara and the doctor are arguing that they landed in the wrong spot. "You said beach...i heard you clearly...we are not at a beach!" Clara shouts at the doctor. "Well...maybe if you had been helping when we spun out of control we could have landed at the beach!" "how am i suppose to know what controls to use!" The little girl shook her head and crept into the closet where the doctor and clara had all their clothes. she picked up 2 things and kept them in a bag she found. it was bigger on the inside of course, time lords and their crazy things. Then she found a pair of clothes that suited her interest and changed. When she came out she was wearing her hair in a braid and she had on converses with comfortable skinny jeans and a maroon sweatshirt over a orange striped shirt. She took her bag and went to the library. She stuffed a few books into her bag and then very very silently went back into the control room. By this time the doctor and clara had finished their argument. "is there any way to move the tardis?" Clara asked the doctor. "no, she needs to rest, she just saved herself from probably being completely destroyed. that takes all the energy she had, she was lucky to have landed up right." the doctor replied while sitting down on a stool. the girl this time making sure she was loud stepped toward clara and the doctor. the doctor as quick as a fox grabbed his sonic screw driver and was up on his feet. the little girl steps in the light infront of him. "go ahead, sonic me." the girl puts her hands up. the doctor puts the sonic down. "i'm so sorry we must have materialized on you making you inside the tardis your home is right outside, go ahead." the doctor says in an apologizing way. "well...that would be nice but the thing is i came in here on my own...by myself...and am not planning to leave." clara looks at the girl and smiles. "Do you know who this man is?" the girl laughs and replies "well, i wouldn't call him a man i'd prefer to call him madman but yes..i happen to." the doctor looks at the girl. "You do know that i am not going to let you stay on the tardis right?" "Well thanks for stating the obvious but i am not some ordinary girl, and i'm not getting off this ship space man whether you like it or not!" The doctor looks at the little girl and curiously examines her. "do you have a name?" clara asks the girl. "yes, i do" "what is it?" the doctor asks. "Ummmm….well…..Judith Smith" Clara laughs. "Your real name!" the doctor says in a concerning way. "I might ask you the same question doctor. I mean you haven't told anyone your real name. If you tell me your real name I'll tell you my name." The doctor looks at the ground. "Who are you?" "Well that's a nice question but I'm afraid I can't answer it quite yet, one day maybe you'll find out." "You are only 12 years old" the doctor states. "What is so secretive about yourself?" "I'm afraid you have phrased that question quite wrong doctor, the real question is I am already 12 years old, what couldn't be secretive about me?" Clara looks at the girl with disbelief in her eyes. "So little girl" "Call me Noble, like the doctor I am the noble." "So Noble why are you so keen on traveling in the tardis with the doctor and I?" "Oh did I not mention, I don't like answering so many questions because eventually they will be solved in time." The doctor smiles. "Well then, Clara, since the tardis needs to rest I think we better go and see where Noble lives." Noble looks at the doctor with a gleam of happiness in her eye. The doctor and Clara step out to see a small little room equipped with a mirror a drawing easel and a small bed just for one person. The walls aren't painted and the floor is hard concrete. Clara looks at the doctor with sad eyes. "Noble, where are your parents?" Noble stops walking and turns to face Clara. She gives Clara a look to back off the subject. But when the doctor repeats "Where are your parents?" Noble can't help but to reply. "My mum and dad went on vacation, just for a little while, they'll be back in about three weeks." Noble says. The doctor can sense a bit of sadness in her voice. He quickly indicates to Clara to change the topic. "So Noble, I can see that you like to draw." Clara says still looking at the doctor. "Mostly write actually, I write a lot of stories about you Doctor." At this the doctor looks straight into Nobles eyes. "Hey Noble...what have you got to eat here?" Clara asks. "I get my food from down the street at mario's pizzeria." Clara looks at her. "No...we are not in Italy...although I wish I was. We are in New York, New York State. No place like it, better than the city anyday." Clara looks at Noble with a smile. "You really do like it here, don't you?" Clara asks with comfort in her eyes. "Yes...yes...it is a beauty….my home….where I live...and will continue living forever." Noble starts to tear up. "Well...that explains the accent" the doctor says. Noble looks at him. "What?" "You have an American accent, didn't know where you got that from." the doctor says. "Didn't know where I got it from, what does everyone have to have a british accent to you, are british accents the only accent spoken around the world?" Noble defends herself. "Noble, I don't think that's how he meant it." Clara says making Noble calm down a bit. "Oh, but Clara it was how he meant it." Noble looks at Clara. "Can I have some money, to go buy something down the street?" Clara asks with her hand stretched out. Both the doctor and Noble reach in their pockets. "I got it doctor" Noble says and hands a $10 bill to Clara and she exits through the door. "You know...I like her….don't lose her" Noble doctor looks at Noble for a few seconds. "What do you mean don't lose her?" the doctor says sternly to Noble. "Don't pretend you don't know!" Noble says starting to raise her voice. The doctor is starting to get frustrated. "I would never lose Clara" Noble laughs in a mocking way. "Is that what you said about Rose, about Martha, about Donna, about Amy and Rory, is that what you said?" "Don't you dare talk about them" "Where are they now?" Noble screams. "Where is Rose, where is Donna, where are Amy and Rory?" The doctor slams his hand on the table. "You have no right to be asking these questions!" "And you have no right to be wasting away so many lives in the name of the doctor!" The doctor quiets down at the last comment. "Yes, you heard me, how many sacrifices have people had to make for you, in your name?" Noble looks at the doctor with stern eyes."Who and what are you?" The doctor says very angrily. Noble hesitates before she answers "I know how you feel, I know what you know, I know every single thing that is in your mind. So no one knows you better than me. I recommend you start realizing who you are doctor because not too long from now it will be helpful to know how many people are hurt and changed because of you, just watch that number increase doctor, just watch your name grow bigger and bigger until one day it will be tired of carrying the amount of weight put on it that it will become not the word for healer and helper but the word for killer and murderer." The doctor looks at Noble with annoyed eyes but also sad eyes. Flashbacks of Amy and Rory and River and Donna and Rose pop into his mind. He looks down at the floor as if he has lost his pride in himself. "I'm sorry doctor, but it's something I needed to tell you." She says looking at the doctor with sad eyes. "Get up spaceman let's go get Clara." Noble stretches her hand out to the doctor and he grabs it. She grabs the keys to the door and walks out. The doctor follows but he is caught by surprize, they are not in a house, when they walked out of the door they were standing in an attic on top of what it seemed to be Pete's Deli. He ignores the thought that pops up into his head and instead follows Noble. "So, does your whole family live in that room?" the doctor asks pretty sure he knows the answer. "Only for sleeping. 2 people sleep on the floor and 1 person sleeps on the bed, mum and dad are at work all day and come home late at night so basically it is my room." Noble says in a sigh. They walk down about 30 wooden steps to finally step out to find New York State. The doctor takes a deep breath in and says "We are in present day...aren't we?" Noble stares at him. Then she looks at the cars everywhere and the electronic stores. "Yes, it's present day." The doctor confirms and starts walking toward the Mario's Pizzeria. Noble shuffles along with the doctor and opens the door for him. There they see Clara sitting down at the restaurant eating a pizza. "Hey ." Noble says taking the seat next to her. "No need for that, call me Clara." Clara says laughing. The doctor sits across from Noble and looks at his watch. "The tardis needs only two hours until we can start again Clara" The doctor says. Noble looks at him. Then at Clara. Then she laughs. "What's so funny?" the doctor says not getting the point. "I've just never really had any friends before, all thought I was weird because I was clever, and here I am having lunch with two people, I mean this is a once in a lifetime experience!" Noble says. Clara looks at the doctor sadly. "Well you know what Noble, I think you've just got yourself a very good group of friends." Noble smiles as Clara puts an arm around her. Noble reaches for the extra change on the table when BOOM! Outside there is a big explosion. "You are ready for upgrading" The doctor stands up and grabs his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Cybermen". He rushes outside with Clara and Noble behind him. In his mid-tracks he stops remembering Noble. "Noble get back to your room, we'll be there in a minute." The doctor says in an eager voice. "Sorry" Noble replies back. She pulls out another sonic screwdriver. "Where did you get that from?" Clara says as she looks at Noble in disbelief. "I built it!" Noble replies as she charges into the cyberman action. She runs to the cyberman and looks at it. "Doctor, sonic, now!" The doctor looks at his sonic. "NOW!" He throws it over to Noble who picks it up and puts her sonic and his sonic right next to the cybermans head and she presses the button. The cyberman gets electrocuted. It head spinning with electricity and finally it falls down. The doctor looks at Noble with a curious gleam in his eye. "Brilliant, that was brilliant." Clara says as she looks at the cyberman. The doctor looks at the 2 sonic screwdrivers in Noble's hand. "Where'd you get that one from?" He says as he nod his head toward the second sonic. "Weren't you listening, I built it!" "How?" "Doctor, I know everything you know and you know how to build a sonic screwdriver so I know how to build one, remember what I said about questions, can't stand them! So, lets go have a look shall we?" Noble says looking down the street. She tosses the doctors sonic screwdriver back to him. She starts to walk down the street. The doctor and Clara walk together following her. "Doctor, who is she?" Clara says very keen to find out. "I don't know, she says she knows all of my thoughts and everything that I know, but how, I just don't get it!" "I told you I'll explain one day!" Noble shouted from up ahead. "So if she knows every one of your thoughts, she knows your name, right?" Clara says smiling. "Yes, she does, River and her, the only two people who know my name." Clara looks at the doctor. "You like her don't you, as a friend?" Clara asks the doctor. The doctor looks at Clara and smiles. "Clara, I don't have many friends, I have family, and enemies but friends only come around once and awhile for me, just like her. She is exactly like me with friendship, it is a once and a lifetime opportunity for both of us." The doctor replies. This makes Noble stop running and look behind her. "Really?" she mouths to the doctor. "Really" he whispers back. She smiles and keeps on walking. Finally they reach the next street. They see a line of cybermen in the center of the street. Noble runs to hide behind a tree close to her. Looking at Noble's quick reaction The Doctor and Clara quickly follow her behind the tree. When they see the scenario the impact of the situation hits. The cybermen have already transformed more than 50 humans into cybermen with cyber minds. The Doctor sees that already the cyber people are beginning to transform into full cybermen. Astonished by the return of the cybermen Clara asks the doctor "How did they get here?" Noble looks at Clara with worry in her eyes. Then Noble looks up. Above the town in a huge space ship equipped with cybermen. Clara looks at the doctor. "How are they getting down, they can't fly, right?" The Doctor looks at her with sadness on his face. "Right?" Clara asks again this time a little more forceful. "They can upgrade whenever they would like. They must have upgraded to flying, which in this case is very very dangerous." "Doctor they can keep upgrading and upgrading, how are you suppose to kill one?" Clara asks. "Well as you saw back there when Noble used the two sonic screwdrivers it was the amount of energy given to the cyberman that made him die, he tried to upgrade himself faster by using the energy given to him, but instead that lead to software problems which led to an overload causing the cybermans death. So if we put enough energy through the ship which I am guessing is the generator allowing the cybermen to upgrade to intense levels such as flying we can destroy their ability to fly and then send a massive amount of energy flow clinging on to all metal on to all metal objects causing the cybermen to become overpowered and die." "Where are we suppose to get this energy from?" Clara asks now happy that the plan might work. "Where else?" Noble grins. "The Tardis!" "It hasn't been 2 hours yet though, has it Doctor?" "No but in 20 minutes it will be charged so we need to stay away from cybermen for 20 minutes. Can we do that?" Noble and Clara laugh, "I think we can manage" Noble responds."Doctor, is it only this town or is it the whole country?" Noble asks concerned. The Doctor looks on the television in the nearest shop to see that cybermen are all over the country. "Can the tardis generate enough energy for the whole country? What if people get hurt next to metal objects?" Noble quietly whispers to the Doctor. "People won't get hurt because the energy will only cling to metal objects, not damaging them, it will only affect the cybermen because they will try to take in the power to update themselves more, overloading, the other appliances will not blow. As for the tardis we just have to hope for the best." The Doctor says the last part in a not very convincing tone. "Both of you stay with me, can't let my best friends get hurt!" Noble smiles widely at this. Noble points her sonic screwdriver up at the television. Suddenly there is a warning sign on all of the electronics to stay away from metal objects during this time. "Good job!" The Doctor says impressed. Suddenly Clara, Noble, and The Doctor hear heavy footsteps walking towards them. The Doctor puts his finger up to his mouth indicating to be quiet. Not one of them dared to breathe for the cyberman might see them. Then Clara accidentally stepped on a twig. THe cybermans head jerked their direction. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted. Clara Noble and The Doctor ran as fast as they could. Clara lead then The Doctor then Noble. When they came to a dead end the cyberman stared at them. "You must be upgraded!" "Humans only, others too strong to be cybermen." "DOCTOR!" Clara screamed cautiously. The cyberman scanned The Doctor first…."Non-Human...will be spared" Then came Noble. She stood still and looked at the Doctor. "Noble NO!" The Doctor said. "Scanning….scanning…..scanning…." The cyberman kept saying. "Identified, 2 species. Will be too strong, you will be spared." The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. 2 species. What 2 species? He snapped back to reality when the cyberman started to scan Clara. Quickly Noble and the Doctor put the 2 sonics next to his head and overloaded him. Noble could tell Clara and The Doctor were thinking the same thing. "What two species?" Clara asked. She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer. Noble kept quiet. "WHAT TWO SPECIES?" The Doctor now angry wanted to know. Noble now can not hold the pressure that is being put on her by Clara and The Doctor. "I am someone who is like the Doctor I keep secrets, and I was told by someone that my secret would spill when I met the Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald, but not right now, I can't tell now, because when I do…." At this point Noble gets down on the ground and starts to cry. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other. "When you do tell us you die don't you?" The Doctor said sitting next to the now crying Noble. "Yes". "Well...I am not going to let you die...no one is going to die today...even if you do tell me….I will never let anyone touch you...not like Rose or Donna or Amy and Rory. You are going to be safe….you've got a whole life to live with the Tardis, Clara, and I. You are safe under my protection. Okay?" Noble looks up to see the Doctor smiling. "You're inviting me to travel with you? To go in the Tardis? To see new worlds?" The Doctor nods and Noble smiles and gets up. "Well then for sure I am not dying today, not when I am going to travel with my best friends!" Clara hugs Noble and says "You know when we are done with the cybermen you can come and see the wardrobe, amazing!" Noble smiles. "Where do you think I got this outfit from?" Clara laughs but soon stops. "3 MORE MINUTES" The Doctor shouts. "Noble, I am going to go to the tardis and generate the power and you'll come with me, Clara I need you to go make sure that no one is using things with metal in them, okay, let's go!" Noble and The Doctor start to sprint as fast as they can to the Tardis while Clara secretly passes through the cybermen to the village. "ALL METAL OBJECTS SHOULD BE LEFT UNTOUCHED! EVERYONE LEAVE YOUR METAL OBJECTS ALONE!" Clara shouts as she runs from house to house . She knows it is not much use since the whole country already knows from their screens but nothing hurts in checking at least one town in the whole entire United States. Meanwhile The Doctor and Noble reach the Tardis. "Doctor fly it outside that way you can have a more direct hit of the sky." Noble suggests. The Tardis quickly relocates itself outside. "Ok girl, I need you to do this for me." The Doctor talks to the Tardis. He pulls all the levers strings and pushes every button and finally The Tardis generates lots and lots of power. The Doctor looks at Noble and presses a red button and all of the energy is harnessed into the sky. The cybermen begin to fall out of the sky one by one smashing onto the road. "HA HA!" The Doctor laughed as he heard the cybermen crashing. Now they just needed to get the same amount of energy to spread through the ground across the country. "C'mon tardis, please, please!" But the Tardis couldn't create the same amount of energy again. "PLEASE!" But the Tardis couldn't. The cybermen that fell down were now getting back up. "Upgrade in process" All of them seemed to be trying to get back the power to fly, but they couldn't. The cybermen formed a line and started to march towards the village destroying the houses with one laser from their hand. "Clara" The Doctor pushed the red button over and over again, but the energy could not form. Noble looked at the Doctor. Suddenly all the Doctor could hear was her. "I'm sorry". The Doctor looked at her. Why was she sorry? There were so many things she hasn't explained yet! Where is she going? She kept a note on her chair and said "Goodbye Spaceman". She left the Tardis and slammed the door. "NOBLE,NOBLE!" The Doctor Doctor ran to open the door and follow her but the Tardis wouldn't let him. She must have done something to the tardis to block him from exiting until she was done what she was planning. "NOBLE, NOBLE, OPEN THE DOOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN GET KILLED! GET BACK INSIDE, LET ME OUT, NOBLE!" There was no answer. Noble was right outside of the Tardis door with her hand on the door. "Goodbye Tardis" she said and walked off toward the cybermen. Every step she took she could hear someone scream. "This is for them, Clara and the Doctor." She stood right in front of them blocking them from entering the next village. "Move" The cyberman in the front spoke. Noble stood there with a smile on her face. "You will be deleted if you do not move!" Noble stood still. The Doctor finally managed the stop the Tardis from blocking him from leaving and ran out. "Who are you, no one defeats the mighty cybermen civilization!" The head cyberman spoke. "My name is Astrien Noble-Temple, and I am going to crush you." "DELETE HER!" The cyberman spoke. Astrien smiled. A cyberman shot her with a laser. She fell on the floor. The cybermen moved on, but then Astrien started to glow yellow. The Doctor had just arrived. She's regenerating he thought. The Doctor was so happy she wasn't dead but then she did it. She took her regeneration out of her and forced it into the ground. The regeneration with so much energy spread throughout the ground of the whole country causing all the cybermen to overload. All the cybermen in the country were dead, everyone was out on the streets rejoicing. Then the doctor say Noble. He ran to her and held her in his arms. Her eyes her wide open but her heart wasn't beating. Clara ran to the doctor smiling, but when she saw who he was holding she burst into tears. They both sat next to her with cold drips of sorrow running down their faces. The Doctor picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Noble" The Doctor said and walked into the Tardis with Clara and shut the door behind them. Clara went to go clean her face from the tears the Doctor spotted the note she left on the chair she was sitting on. He took the note in his hands and opened the envelope with his thumb. He took it out to see a note with a 12 year old girl's hand writing. He began to read

Dear Best Friend,

By this time I will be gone by saving you, Clara and the country. I just wanted you to know who I am. My name is Astrien Noble-Temple. Donna Noble's daughter. As you guessed my mum isn't around anymore. When I was being born she remembered you and all of your adventures and had a time lords mind for that one second I was born. I was born with a time lords mind. But you are probably wondering with a time lords mind how did you regenerate? Remember that time when the Master went out of control making everyone look like him and you gave Donna protection from the Master, well by doing that you put an extra little piece of timelord in Donna. That protection was half of a regeneration. So when I was born I was ¾ timelord and ¼ human. That is why when the cyberman shot me I regenerated. But as you may have guessed after my mum remembered the last thing she said was "Donna-Doctor" and then burned up. My dad left me to an orphanage and I escaped when I was 10. So.. since I was born with my mum being ¾ timelord I was also ¾ timelord allowing me to regenerate. Remember how my mum knew everything that was in your head, so when I was born I knew everything that was in your head. I know what your thinking every single second of every single day which hurts because I can't block it. The only reason I haven't burned up like my mother is because I have something to hold on to, I have her.

See you around Spaceboy,

Astrien N-Temple.

The Doctor felt a sadness come over him. Donna is dead, her daughter is dead and it's all in the name of the Doctor. Both of his best friends are dead. The Doctor sees Clara walking to him as she puts an arm around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
